


Take a Ride

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I really like your writing. I was just wondering if maybe you could a oneshot where the reader rides Crowley while he’s clothed and cums in his pants? Maybe on his throne or the basement? :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Ride

Warnings: Smut, Crowley is chained up, mentions of Crowley being injured (alludes to torture but nothing is specifically mentioned)

Fic:

“I don’t know what else to do,” Sam says, “We’ve tried everything.”

“The son of a bitch will crack sooner or later,” Dean says.

You look from Sam to Dean and back again. “Did you really try everything?” you ask. Both boys look at you wide eyed.

“If you’re implying what I think you’re implying, then no; and you’re not trying it either,” Dean says, “Crowley is dangerous.”

“Come on Dean, I’m an adult. I can handle myself,” you say as you walk past Dean and head for the dungeon. 

“Just be careful,” Sam shouts after you, “If he tries anything, kill him.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” you shout back.

You shut the dungeon door behind you and turn to find Crowley chained up to a chair in the middle of the room with a devil’s trap beneath him on the floor. He’s battered and bruised, his clothes torn. You’re not sure what the boys have done to Crowley, but he doesn’t look like he’s in good shape. “Hello Y/N, how is my favorite hunter today?” Crowley asks smugly.

“Hello Crowley,” you say with a smirk, “I doing just fine, better than you by the looks of it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Crowley says, “From where I’m sitting, it looks like Moose and Squirrel are getting desperate, which puts me exactly where I want to be.”

“And where’s that?” you ask, “Locked up in the Winchesters’ basement?” Crowley doesn’t even answer, he just smirks at you. You walk over to a table littered with weapons. Looking them over, you decide to pick up a knife and twirl it between your fingers before placing it back on the table. Slowly, you walk to where Crowley sits. His eyes watch your hand trail across his chest and around his shoulder to his back as you walk around him. When you stand in front of him you stop and cup his face between your hands. “Crowley, what have they done to you?” you ask gently. He doesn’t respond.

Luckily, the chair is wide enough for you to place our knees on either side of his lap. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you move to straddle him. His breath hitches as you move yourself closer to him. “This could’ve been so easy Crowley,” you say as you brush your lips against his stubble covered cheek, “All you had to do was tell the Winchesters where you’ve got your demon nest hiding and this all could’ve been over.”

He smirks at you before asking, “But that wouldn’t have been any fun now would it?” You hum against the skin of his neck. One of your hands run down the front of his body and reaches down to rub his cock through his pants. “What do you think you’re doing Y/N?” he asks.

“Do you want me to stop?” you question.

“No,” he responds.

“Then tell me where to find the nest,” you whisper in his ear. Your hand moves back up his body and he groans in dissatisfaction. “If you give me what I want, I’ll give you what you want.” He lifts his hips up towards you, but you pull away, preventing him from gaining any friction. His hands struggle with the chains behind his back, but despite his best efforts, he can’t get free.

“Fine, Y/N, I’ll tell you, just … just don’t stop,” he says.

“Is that a deal?” you ask. He nods his head and you press your lips against his, sealing the deal. Your hips grind down against him, slowly at first. You place one of your hands on his cheek and the other at the base of his neck. You run the tip of your tongue over his bottom lip and his lips part for you. Your tongue slips into his mouth and slides against his tongue. Your hips continue to grind against him and you can feel him getting harder beneath you.

Frankly, all of this is arousing you too, but you try not to let this affect you; you need this information. You keep rolling your hips towards him, grinding against him and giving him some friction, but not enough to make him rock hard, not yet. You press your chest against his and move your lips to ghost against the shell of his ear and whisper, “Where are they Crowley?”

“You haven’t fulfilled your part of the bargain yet Y/N,” he growls and lifts his hips against yours.

“I’ll fulfill my half when you fulfill yours,” you respond. You rock your hips against him one last time before pulling away from him. He groans and complains, but you don’t move.

“Fine, bloody Hell!” he shouts, “They’re located in an abandoned warehouse three towns over on Lincoln Avenue. It won’t be hard to find, the place is practically crawling with demons.”

“Thank you Crowley, that’s all I needed to hear,” you say before grinding yourself against him again. Your movements are faster and harder this time. You crash your lips against his again and thrust your tongue into his mouth. He moans and grunts into your mouth. You can feel his rock hard cock against your thigh as you continue to ride him. His hips begin thrusting towards you erratically and you know he’s close.

You slow the movements of your hips again as he cums. His hips buck erratically and he strains against the cuffs holding his wrists. He groans your name, making you smirk against the skin of his neck. You keep rocking your hips against him, milking him for everything he’s got.

When his hips still, you pull away from and sit back with a satisfied grin on your face. He looks at you with narrowed eyes. “I hate you,” he growls.

“No you don’t,” you say smugly. He huffs as you stand up in front of him. Your eyes trail down his body to the wet spot on his pants and you smirk at him. His eyes narrow even further.

“You had better find that information bloody well useful,” he says, “Can I leave now?”

“Hmm,” you say as if considering his question, “No. I think I’ve got you right where I want you. Plus if the information you gave me turns out to be crap, I’ll know where to find you.”

“Oh, come on Y/N. You can’t leave me like this!” he shouts at you. You just chuckle at him.

You walk to the door and open it before looking at him over your shoulder. “Until next time Crowley,” you say with a smirk as you shut the door behind you.


End file.
